


Wrong Number Gone Right

by LucariosFish



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blue is but briefly mentioned, Blue is poly, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Honestly Red would sit on countertops, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Red's an idiot, Wrong phone number, but it's okay because Green finds it funny, fast-paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: “Hey… hey, hot-shot! Who gave you my number?”





	Wrong Number Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly drabble, so don't judge it too harshly;

“Hello? And who may this be?” A voice asks, an annoyed undertone ringing clearly in the usually polite inquiry. Red was momentarily startled, his tapping fingers stilling in the counter he sat upon. 

 

“Uh… This is Red? You know, the rather cute guy you met and gave your number to at the shopping mall?” Red said with an arrogant touch at the end, sure the person would know. The voice on the other end, however, scoffed. “I’m pretty sure I’d know and remember when I gave a supposed cute guy my number, thanks. Red, was it? I’m sorry for myself that it had to be my number you were given out of the million out there.” 

 

Red was shocked. A fake number? Wait, no, a real number, just not the right number. Or… maybe it was a prank? A test of some kind? Oh, this was becoming a little too much for him. And to think, he thought that cute girl was nice too-

 

“Hey… hey, hot-shot! Who gave you my number?” The voice cut through Red’s thoughts, and Red vaguely recalled identifying it as male. Snapping back to attention, Red thought long and hard about his answer, because honestly? He forgot the girl’s name the moment a different, deeper voice than the one the girl had answered his call. A few moments ago, he’d just hoped it was a bad signal that messed with how things sounded.

 

“This girl named Blue. Know her?” Red asked, and he was surprised to here the end of the other line give a breathy snort of some kind. “Know her? She’s my cousin.” Hope sprung into Red’s heart again. 

 

“Can you-“ “Sorry Red, no can do. See, she has some people in mind,” the voice says happily. _Sadist_ , Red internally groans. He mutters some cuss words past his lips, and the voice on the other line laughs. 

 

“Glad to know someone finds my pain amusing, even if they’re a stranger,” Red scowls into the phone. The other voice chuckles. “My name’s Green.”

 

“Okay then, _Green_. Thank you for enjoying my utter and total humiliation of being played like some idiot.” 

 

“You are an idiot,” Green bemuses. “You fell for it.”

 

“I didn’t know! How was I supposed to know?”

 

“You just have to stay alert and look for some signs.”

 

“All I remember from the encounter is the girl smiling and winking at me, dude.”  


 

“Idiot,” Green chuckles. Red groans as he slips off the countertop. “Shut up!”

 

“You know what? I find you amusing. How about you show me these supposedly cute looks of yours at, let’s say… The café down in Viridian’s Main Street?” Of course, Red didn’t necessarily swing that way, but maybe it was worth a shot. Green sounded like a good guy, so it wasn’t like this 'date' would end in tragedy.

 

“Sure.”


End file.
